pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gottadome12/The Pokedex Challenge
Volume 1, Chapter 2 A Pokemon Academy Production... Matthew walks into the recovery room. As soon as Aipom saw Matthew, Aipom pounces towards Aipom and the curly haired boy grabs Aipom and the giggle and cuddle. Matthew was glad that Aipom was all right and Aipom was glad to see Matthew standing right by his side. “Hey, Aipom.” “Eh?” The purple money asked. He was wondering what was going on. Matthew scrolls his eyes over towards the side. He didn’t know how to ask what he wanted to say. “Aipom.” He swallows his spit, trying to get the correct words out. “I was wondering if...maybe, you would like to come along with me?” He asked. Aipom looked down. Matthew concluded that meant that Aipom didn’t want too, and almost starting to get teary-eyed. But he held his feelings back. Aipom not realizing what he did raises his head up and starts shaking his head. “Aipom, pom.” An overjoyed Matthew hugs Aipom. “Oh, thank you Aipom!” He responded. “For a second I thought you weren’t going to want to come on a journey with me.” This was the best day that Spyro had in his whole entire life. It clearly was a joyous moment. Aipom and Matthew laugh it off. Professor Kukui ends the room. He was holding a Love Ball in his hand. He thought it would be the perfect Pokeball for Matthew to use. “Why don’t you try this. You can attract Aipom to you in an instance.” Matthew grabs the ball and stares at it. “What is this for?” He asked. The curly haired boy was quite clueless when it came to Pokemon training. “It’s a pokeball. You use it to capture Pokemon.” The tan-skinned professor explained. Matthew nodded his head as a response. “Right...I should’ve realized that.” Matthew puts Aipom down on the ground and stares at it. A lot of thoughts began racing through his mind. He then stares back at the Love Ball one last time, before making his final decision. “Aipom… no... Spike… I think me and you would make a great pair.” He said. Matthew came up with the name spike because of the spiky hair Aipom had on his head. Spike got super excited. Going with Matthew was something he really wanted to do. “Pom, pom, pom, pom.” The normal type Pokemon just wouldn’t calm down, dancing around in circles. Seeing how happy Aipom warmed Matthew’s little heart was. “And that settles it… Aipom, go…?” He asked. He had no idea what to say, seeing as this was his first time throwing a pokeball. The pink ball spins and Aipom thrusts his tail at the center of the ball which opens. The ball absorbs Aipom in a pink light that goes into the ball, as the ball closes and starts shaking. Matthew cheered, thinking that he had caught the Pokemon. “I caught a Pokemon… I guess?” He asked. He stopped his cheering when he noticed the ball was still shaking. “Professor Kukui why is the ball still shaking?” “Oh… well, you see… sometimes it does that.” “But I thought just throwing the Pokeball at the Pokemon automatically caught the Pokemon…” He assumed. Kukui facepalmed. “Why you really have Amnesia and must’ve taken a rest during class, cause your knowledge on Pokemon training is quite something…” “Can’t tell if that is an insult or not…” Matthew thought. The two of them turned their attention back to the Love Ball that was still shaking. Matthew was getting very impatient with how much the Love Ball continued to shake. After a little while, the ball slowly stopped moving in a hasty paste and suddenly stops. The ball becomes surrounded with three pink stars. Matthew running faster than the speed of light grabs the ball and starts cuddling with it. “Wow, I never thought in a million years that I would ever catch a Pokemon!” He said. “But how do I open it?” “Tap the central button.” “Okay…” Matthew gently taps the center of button and a pink light emerges. The light lands on Matthew’s right shoulder and slowly dissolves into Spike. “Aipom, ai, ai.” Aipom was glad to be back out. “Woah… that was cool.” Matthew's eyes started to sparkle, looking like glitter. Matthew walks up to Kukui, he had many questions that he wanted to ask the man about the world of Pokemon that he was clueless about. “Is there anything else you could tell me about being a Pokemon trainer?” “There’s a lot to learn… but first…” Kukui started. Kukui turns around and walks over towards his desk. On his desk, it had five pokeballs and a blank Pokedex with a very odd shape. He thought these tools would be handy for Matthew who is new to Pokemon training. “Why don’t you take these Matthew?” Kukui hands the items to him. Matthew looks at the balls. He thought they looked very intriguing. “What are these Professor? These balls are small, and they look like the Love Ball you gave me, but their red.” He noticed. “Those are five balls are regular Pokeballs. You use them to capture Pokemon the same way you caught Aipom. A pokemon trainer can only hold up to six Pokemon on a team.” Professor Kukui explained. Matthew understood and placed the five balls into his pocket. But he was still curious about what the strange brick device meant. “I get that, but Kukui why did you give me this thing?” He asked. “Elementary, my dear Matthew.” He responded. The Professor turns around and grabs a Pokeball. “Rotom, I choose you!” He tossed the pokeball into the air and the electric type Pokemon is released. Rotom giggled. “Bzz, bzzt.” Rotom made a weird sound, not sounding like normal Pokemon who speak. Rotom starts spinning around in circles. It moved as fast as the speed of light, hardly anyone could see it. Matthew and Aipom watched the movements of the Rotom. “Rotom is quite the energetic Pokemon,” Matthew said. The curly haired boy and the purple monkey slowly start to back up, not wanting anything to happen to them. Rotom was getting quite bored until it looked at the red device that Matthew was holding in his hands. Rotom thought the device looked very delicious and the Pokemon tackles the device, slowly absorbing into it. The device begins shaking which startles Matthew. The device then floats into the air and starts shaking. The device begins morphing, looking like Rotom but also looking like the red device. It even had eyes too. The floating device/pokemon hybrid slowly opens its eyes up and does a spin. “Hello, my name is Roto the Rotom Pokedex. I am a genderless species, but you can call me by He/Him, They/Them or She/Her pronouns, belonging to Matthew Jedidiah Summers.” Rotom explained. Rotom floats closer to Matthew who in awe of the device. Matthew grabs him and starts holding him tightly. “Oh my god, it’s my very own living organism/device hybrid… this is so cool!” He said. Rotom didn’t like being hugged so much and slowly backed away. Matthew looks at Rotom and slowly begins inspecting it. “So, what exactly is a Pokedex?” He asked. “Good question. Rotom explain away!” Kukui ordered. “Yes, sir. I am a Pokedex. A Pokedex is a Pokemon encyclopedia with useful information with everyone known Pokemon in the exits. From attacks, abilities, what food a Pokemon likes, where can a Pokemon be found, the best way to train it, if it’s Pokemon related, I can do it.” Matthew’s eyes turn into stars, that was how excited he was about the Rotom Pokedex. “Oh cool! It’s like I’m living in a dream.” Rotom turns around and looks at Aipom. The device starts scanning Aipom and turns around. Rotom’s screen shows a picture of Aipom along with its type, ability, gender, and Pokedex number. “You’re Aipom is a Male. Its ability is Skill Link which is useful for multi-strike moves. Aipom is known as the Long Tail Pokemon. As it did more and more with its tail, its hands have become clumsy. It makes its nest high in the treetops that it finds nearby. ''Your Aipom’s moves are Swift, Scratch, Sand-Attack and Focus Punch.” Rotom explained to the naive beginner. “Neato Spike! I didn’t know you could do that with your tail.” Matthew was impressed. He scratches Spike on the head in which Spike enjoyed. The monkey started to purr as if he was a cat. His tail was even swaying back and forth too. “Rotom also comes with a high functioning GPS and map that can help locate your way throughout Alola,” Kukui explained. “And he can take pictures and record videos.” Kukui continued. Rotom demonstrates by turning around and taking a picture of Spike and Matthew. Spike blinks. The flash from the camera got to him and he hid behind Matthew. “Roto will be very helpful to you on your Pokemon adventure.” “I am glad to be of your assistance.” The dex bowed. Matthew felt like he was in heaven. “This is the best day of my life. I caught my first Pokemon, got a Pokedex and five empty Pokeballs. What else could possibly happen?” He asked. “Why not start a Pokemon Journey? Take the Island Challenge…” He suggested. Matthew felt dumbfounded for a moment. He had never heard that word before, so felt like he needed more information. “The what?” Matthew asked, his curiosity getting to him. “Aipom, pom?” Aipom wanted to know too. Kukui smiled. “The Island Challenge is a rite of passage for new trainers in the Alola Region. Once someone turns eleven, they are eligible to take part in this challenge. The Island Challenge is a challenge where you compete in several trials in the Alola Region. After you are winning each trial you receive a Z-Crystal.” “A what now?” Matthew asked. “A Z-Crystal…” Kukui responded. “It’s a power-up that lets you’re Pokemon use a powerful move depending on the type.” He explained. He rolls his left sleeve down to show his Z-Ring which had a Z-Crystal on it. He thought it would be better to show him how his Z-Ring and Z-Crystal so he would have a better visual of what he was talking about. It was white and it had a rock z-crystal inserted in the center. “Where do I get one?” The curly haired boy asked. He tries to touch Kukui’s ring but Kukui backs away. It was his precious item that he didn’t want to be tainted by a touch. “I would really like to have one of my own Professor Kukui!” He shouted. He was beginning to get more comfortable around his idol now, then he did before. “Usually from the Island Kahuna,” Kukui said. Matthew looks down. He was very disappointed. “But I want a Z-Crystal now!” Matthew stomps his foot on the ground and cries like a little child. Kukui didn’t like all the crying so he began scavenging around the laboratory looking for a Z-Ring. He finds a black Z-Ring which he thought would be perfect for Matthew and decides to give it to him. “Here take this,” Kukui responded and hands him the black Z-Ring. “It’s a Z-Power Ring.” Matthew slides the right across his right arm. He begins looking at it, both his and Spike’s eyes sparkling with joy and happiness. “Cool, I got a Z-Power Ring!” Matthew starts dancing around with Aipom, spinning in circles as Kukui facepalmed. Kukui walks up to Matthew and puts his arms on his shoulders. “Why don’t you make a Quick Attack and start going on your adventure?” ''He’s touching me once again. Am I dying? ''Matthew wakes himself up by shaking his head. He looks straight at Kukui with a more mature tone, wanting him to see him in that way. “I’d like that so much, sir.” He responded. But quickly thought back to his family. “But sir, I need to make a call to my family.” “Go right ahead, the phone is over there.” Kukui points at the phone. Matthew, Aipom and the levitating Rotom Dex look at the flat screen television. On the bottom of the table, there was a keyboard and a mouse that was useful for people who need to make video calls. The device was called a Smartcall and there was plenty of devices like these in multiple homes and communities across the Alola Region, including the Pokemon center. They could be used to do a variety of things from making phone calls all the way to transferring Pokemon. The curly haired boy starts typing on the keyboard and the screen starts to ring. A few moments later, Phil, Amir and Grandma Rose appeared on screen, happy to see Matthew. “Matthew, there you are. Me and your father were worried about you, ever since you left home in that thunderstorm. Where are you and who are those Pokemon?” The worried Phil asked. Matthew sweat dropped. “Calm down dad. I’m fine, I’m just here at Professor Kukui’s lab. I helped rescue this Aipom. I call him Spike and this floating device here is my Pokedex, Roto!” “Aipom, Aipom!” Aipom greeted and waved his head. “Hello, Mr. and Mr. Summers. I will make sure to take care of your son.” The robot said in a very polite way. Phil grabs the screen. He was just so enamored by how cute Spike was. “If that isn’t the cutest little thing I ever saw. I just want to go across the screen and take him for myself.” He said. He thought back to moments from his life from when he and his pokemon were close. “Amir, why don’t we get a Skitty or Aipom for a cute little pet to keep us company?” “Because you act like this hon,” Amir replied. “I can’t help it. They are just so adorable.” Phil got caught up in the cuteness with his eyes turning into hearts. Aipom got startled. He hides behind his trainer's head. “Ey, ey, ey.” Matthew pouted. “Dads, you’re scaring Spike.” Grandma Rose grabs her cane and hits both parents over the head. The wise old woman was getting tired of the parents coddling their son. She could sense the aroma and the room, and the energy was telling her to give him a speech. “Knock it off, knuckleheads. The spirits are telling me that your son wants to tell you something.” “Is that true son?” Amir asked. Matthew nods his head, though he was feeling a little flustered. “I guess…. Yes, I do want to tell you something.” Matthew was feeling a little more confident than how he was feeling before. This surprised both his dads, but the grandma wasn’t all too surprised. She expected this, sensing the change in his aura. “What is it you have to tell us son,” Phil said. “You can tell us anything,” Amir explained. Amir wraps his arm around Phil, hoping that their son wasn’t going to be giving them any bad news. Matthew swallows his spit. “Dads, I’m ready to go on a Pokemon Journey and particle in the Island Challenge!” Grandma smiled. “And thus, his truth has finally awoken.” Amir couldn’t believe it. This was the last thing he was expecting from his son. “But Amir has watched you ever since you were little. I never thought that you of all people would want to go out on a Pokemon Journey.” Amir explained. He was starting to get teary eye. Both him and Phil, they never expected to see this much change in their son in such a short time. Matthew looks down. He didn’t want to disappoint his parents. But he no longer cared what people thought about him. He lifts his head up high and stares straight as his parents, balling up his fists in the process. “Well, I’ve changed. My whole life, all I ever wanted to do is be like Professor Kukui someone that I idolized...but now…. I know what I want to do. I want to travel around Alola, explore the world, catch Pokemon and complete the Island Challenge. It’s my new dream, and I hope you will allow me to go out on a journey.” He begged. He bows down and closes his eyes, hoping that he wouldn’t get scaled by his family. Phil and Amir look at each other. By the way, they looked at each other you could tell they were feeling the same thing and had an understanding. They then give her attention back to their son. “Matthew, you can go on your journey.” His parents said. Matthew looks up and smiles. His eyes again turn into sparkles, being very happy about this moment. “Dads, are you saying I can go out on a Pokemon adventure?” He asked. “Please tell me, that you’re not joking or anything.” “No, Amir and Phil are not joking son,” Amir said. “Yeah. We think you’ve matured enough that going out on your own journey would be the best thing for you.” Phil explained. “I’m so happy to hear that. I’ll make sure to do my best.” Aipom salutes to Phil and Amir. “Aipom, pom, pom.” Spike lets his trainers’ parents know that he will always protect him. Amir and Phil smile. “Well looks like you are having a whole squad to protect you calms my nerves,” Phil said. Everyone started laughing it was a very heartwarming moment. Phil and Amir both felt safe, knowing that their son was going to be alright. Matthew and his family shared a few moments with one another for a couple more minutes. Matthew and his family say their goodbyes as Matthew was ready to leave Kukui’s lab. That evening with the sun setting, making everything look orange, Matthew and Kukui stood on different sides of one another. Spike was still resting on Matthew’s shoulder and Rotom Dex was still floating in the air. “Whelp I should get going Professor Kukui. Thank you for everything.” “You’ve changed quite a lot since you first came tackling into my lab Mr. Summers, but you’ve developed into your own person.” Kukui examined. He was proud of Matthew and everything that he had accomplished. Matthew blushed. “Professor Kukui…” Kukui giggles. “Now if you find anything on the person who broke into my laboratory and stole Litten, just let me know.” Kukui puts his hands on his hips as he hoped that Matthew would find something on the thief. “Will do sir.” Matthew nodded. “And don’t forget, check out the Pokemon trainer school first. There’s an orientation trial you have to complete so you can get your Island Challenge amulet.” He reminded him. Matthew nodded his head as a response. “Good luck Matthew.” “Thanks, Professor, I’ll give it my all.” Matthew turns around and Rotom Dex begins following him. Matthew turns and starts waving at Kukui. Kukui waves back. Matthew then focuses his attention on running. All he could think about was the Island Challenge. ''I may have come to Alola expecting another boring family vacation, but so much has happened today, that I hope will change the rest of my life. Meanwhile, in a forest not too far away, Ross returns to the campgrounds where his new-found partner Litten was keeping his little sister warm. Ross returned with some medicine that he had found, to cure his sisters cold. “Natalie, Litten, I’m back,” Ross explained. “Meow, meow.” The black cat was happy to see Ross. Litten jumps on Ross and starts licking him. Ross was very ticklish, and he started to giggle. “Litten, stop. I’m very ticklish.” He said. Litten stops and jumps back down onto the rocks, pouncing over back to Natalie. Ross throws his bag and rushes over towards Natalie. He feels her forehead. She was burning up. “Natalie…” He looked worried. Her cold was getting worse. Ross had gone to a nearby town to get some cough and flu medicine for the little girl. He takes the bottle out of the bag and pours it into a spoon that he always carried. “Natalie, I know you don’t like medicine all too much, but I hope that this can cure you.” He said. Ross brings the spoon over towards Natalie’s mouth and she slips the medicine. Natalie grunts. She didn’t like the taste of the bitter medicine all too much, but she knew that it was going to be helpful. She sucks it all up, still not enjoying the taste. “Now time for some milk.” Ross quickly whips up a bottle for Natalie and feeds it to her. She squealed with glee and was resting and relaxation. With Natalie feed, Ross decided to sit back himself and put his back up against the wall. “Hey, Litten...what are we going to do?” “Meow, meow,” Litten responded. He didn’t know what they were going to do either. Litten was starting to feel a little tired. He curls up in a ball in Ross lap and slowly starts to get drowsy. Ross yaws and looks up into the sky. “Today sure has been one crazy day…. but I still don’t know what I’m going to do next.” The blonde haired boy with blue eyes starts stroking Litten’s fur. Ross eyes slowly start to close. He was trying to fight it, but it was hard for him to do. But Ross couldn’t resist it. He ends up falling asleep along with Natalie and Litten. Category:Blog posts Category:Full Chapters Category:Read It First Category:Ultra Paths Category:Ultra Paths Volume 1